


Yakov Regrets His Life Choices

by OnceAndAlwaysEnglishMajor



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9191726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceAndAlwaysEnglishMajor/pseuds/OnceAndAlwaysEnglishMajor
Summary: Just a little drabble about what might have happened if Yakov hadn't turned Victor down in episode 6.





	

            “Yakov!” Victor called cheerfully, “why don’t you come out to eat with us?”  The older man had a snarling response ready, but he paused. What would it hurt to see how Victor was doing playing coach?

            “Fine,” he growled. “Yuri, Georgi, go back to the hotel and get some rest before tomorrow.” Yuri opened his mouth to argue, but Georgi pulled him away. Yakov watched them go, trusting the more experienced skater to look after the surly teenager. Victor cheerfully led the way to the hot pot restaurant, chattering inanely all the way. The Japanese skater looked slightly uncomfortable, but Victor didn’t seem to notice. Tch! Self-centered and arrogant as always.

            The meal started out well enough. Victor had always been easily excitable, but Yakov hadn’t seen him this excited about the little things in life since he was a small boy. Maybe, just maybe, taking a season off was doing his Vitya some good… But things started to get out of hand when the Thai skater, Phichit, showed up. He and Yuuri obviously had a close friendship, and Yakov was secretly glad to see the Japanese skater relax a little bit. At least until his former coach, Celestino, showed up. But then, seeing your coach and former coach engage in some sort of attempt to out drink the other would make anyone uncomfortable. Yakov silently judged both men. They should know better, especially in front of their skaters. Celestino passed out on the table. Yakov debated whether or not it would be worth the effort to chastise his colleague in the morning. Probably not. Victor did not pass out, though Yakov personally thought that would have been preferable. The man became more possessive with every drink, and Yakov shook his head at his former skater acting like a jealous teenager. Leo and Guang-Hong showed up just in time to catch Victor’s strip show. Yakov was just about to step in when, surprisingly, Yuuri did. He calmly wrangled Victor back into his clothes. He politely apologized to the group, slung Victor’s arm around his shoulder, and led the other man away. Perhaps, Yakov thought, just perhaps, Victor playing coach wasn’t such a bad thing after all.


End file.
